80 ans et presque toutes ses dents
by labulle
Summary: Parodie sur la décrépitude de la vieillesse. HG/DM En théorie, c'est drôle mdr ! Le mieux c'est de venir voir pour me dire !


Alors, oui, j'ai honte de ce qui va suivre. Cet OS est né d'un délire commun, avec Lauriane278. Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire d'amour avec de beaux et jeunes protagonistes. Cet Os, décalé et parodique, n'est là que pour montrer la décrépitude de la vieillesse. Alors, pour vous prévenir, je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'hallucinogènes, ni substances illicites, bien que le résultat soit partiellement le même.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous souhaite une agréable et choquante lecture !

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Lauriane278 sans qui, cet OS n'existerait pas, ni ce titre, qui est d'elle. Elle m'a donné la force d'écrire de nouveau, m'a poussée et encouragée quand j'en ai eu besoin et c'est pour cette raison que je lui dédicace mon tout premier OS.

Note pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies sur "Pardonne-moi" je suis désolée mais si vous pensiez retomber sur le même genre, vous allez être très déçues lol. Désolée aussi parce que j'ai promis, après avoir juré des milliers de fois que je n'écrirai plus jamais, de prévenir bon nombre de personnes en cas de retournement de situation. Et comme vous vous en êtres rendues compte, je n'ai prévenu personne, donc, ne m'en veuillez pas !

* * *

**80 ans et presque toutes ses dents.**

* * *

Hermione marchait seule, le long du trottoir. S'aidant de sa canne, elle avançait lentement, regardant autour d'elle l'activité des plus jeunes. Il y avait des enfants, jouant à courir entre les passants, des parents, cherchant des yeux leur progéniture et des couples, s'enlaçant tendrement. Hermione les regardait avec nostalgie. Elle était loin l'époque où elle pouvait faire de même avec Ron. Elle se rappelait, le jour fatidique qui avait vu sa mort.

Pour leurs vingt ans de mariage, elle avait décidé de l'emmener dans un restaurant Moldu très chic. Ils avaient été placés dans un petit renfoncement, au calme et à l'abri des regards. Hermione s'était absentée quelques minutes, le temps de se rafraîchir, mais quand elle était revenue, il était trop tard. Ron était mort, écroulé sur le sol, tout bleu, de la bave dégoulinant sur son menton et un fruit en plastique, coincé dans le fond de la gorge. S'étant apparemment laissé berner par l'apparence trompeuse des fruits, Ron les avait tous ingurgités à la vitesse grand V comme il le faisait habituellement.

Hermione sortit de ses tristes pensées, attirée par les cris des enfants. Soudain, un grand choc la fit basculer. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses avec une terrible douleur à la hanche. Elle releva les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, quand elle aperçut soudain un visage étrangement familier. Un homme de grande taille était penché devant elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait une très belle prestance, malgré son âge tout aussi avancé que celui d'Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé et ses yeux, d'un gris métallique.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me foncer dedans ? Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

- Toutes mes excuses jeune beauté mais, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Décidément, t'as pas changé, toujours le même baratin ! Ce n'est plus de ton âge, triple troll. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever et peut-être que je te dirais qui je suis.

- J'accepte, mais je crois deviner qui se cache derrière ce visage tout ridé. La seule personne avec ce caractère ne peut être que Granger ?!

Hermione le regarda en grognant et tendit ses mains pour qu'il l'aide. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez injuste avec elle, et l'âge n'aidant pas, elle s'était cassée la hanche en tombant. Malefoy tenta de la porter, comme il l'aurait fait dans sa jeunesse, mais il se rendit vite compte que cette dite jeunesse l'avait lâchement abandonné, il y avait maintenant plusieurs années. Il se contenta donc d'agripper le bras d'Hermione et de transplaner à Ste Mangouste. Hélas pour eux, les problèmes de concentration de Drago, dus à l'âge, les conduisirent directement dans le mur. Ils s'écroulèrent comme des pantins en jurant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Alertés par les cris, les Médicomages se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Mais voyons, que se passe t-il ici ? demanda un jeune Médicomage.

- J'ai dû faire une fausse manœuvre, dit Drago de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous savez bien qu'à un certain âge, il n'est plus recommandé de transplaner, ça peut être très dangereux, fit le Médicomage en faisant une tête de donneur de leçon.

- C'est ça, tu crois que j'écoute les petits morveux dans ton genre ! Occupe-toi de ta couche culotte et on en reparle ! bougonna Drago.

Soudain, le jeune Médicomage remarqua que quelque chose bougeait sous le vieux monsieur. A y regarder de plus près, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un battait furieusement des bras.

*_Mais il va pas finir par bouger son fion l'abruti ! Il a pas remarqué qu'il était assis sur ma tête ?!* _pesta Hermione intérieurement.

- Excusez-moi, Mr...

- Malefoy.

-Oui, excusez-moi Monsieur Malefoy mais je crois que vous êtes assis sur quelqu'un.

Malefoy se concentra une seconde et soudain, il se rappela qu'il était venu accompagné.

*_C'était donc ça ! Ces petits chatouillis sur mon postérieur me faisaient pourtant le plus grand bien.*_

A contre cœur, il se poussa nonchalamment et découvrit alors Hermione, qui était à deux doigts de suffoquer.

Les Médicomages se précipitèrent sur les deux personnes pour les prendre en charge.

Ils furent conduis dans deux chambres séparées. Hermione allait être soignée pour sa hanche et Drago, pour sa sénilité aggravée.

Hermione avait reçu tous les soins possibles pour sa hanche et elle pouvait désormais marcher, sans trop de mal, avec un déambulateur. Après un petit tour dans les couloirs, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

*_Décidément, ce Malefoy de malheur me causera des tourments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours_*, pensa Hermione. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit comme une bien heureuse.

Un bruit suspect la réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Une silhouette sombre se tenait face à son lit. Apeurée, elle tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour allumer la lumière.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait dans sa chambre.

L'homme qui se tenait aux pieds du lit, cligna des paupières et fixa Hermione.

- Granger ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu me déranges ? Tu ne connais pas l'intimité par hasard ?

*_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça ? Qu'elle vieille bique, elle n'a jamais vu un homme, un vrai ?*_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es dans ma chambre, je te signale !

Drago fronça les sourcils et essaya d'analyser ce que Granger venait de dire. Il regarda tout autour de lui et parut gêné tout à coup.

- Ah! Mmm et bien...ça veut donc dire que je ne suis pas aux toilettes ?

- Quoi ? mais non, bien sûr que... Hermione se redressa et s'aperçut que Malefoy venait d'uriner contre son lit !

Rouge de colère, elle hurla après Malefoy. Malheureusement, le souffle lui manqua très vite et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, qui faillit lui coûter la vie, et qui l'empêcha de continuer.

*_Mais quel abruti ce type, c'est pas possible ! Allez Hermy, calme-toi, sois zen, respire, ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est un vieux croulant gâteux !*_

*_Ça y est, v'la qu'elle va me claquer dans les pattes ! Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'éclipser, avant qu'on ne m'accuse de meurtre. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver ma chambre tout seul…*_

Malefoy s'était redressé fièrement, se refusant à ce qu'on lui parle de cette manière.

- Ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Moi qui pensais que l'âge t'aurait calmée, je me suis trompé. Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu être amis ou plus si affinité quand nous étions à Poudlard, dit-il calmement.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison, ce qui, de toute manière, était fort probable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre espèce de vieux machin ! A Poudlard, je te détestais, et c'était largement réciproque, rappelle-toi, si tu en es capable !

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, espèce de vieille mégère. T'es bien aussi horripilante qu'à l'époque ! Tu crois tout savoir ?! Et si je te disais qu'en septième année, je me suis rendu compte que je craquais pour toi ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait seulement la mâchoire grande ouverte, laissant couler un petit filet de bave.

_*Non ! c'est pas possible! Et dire que je me suis moi-même demandés si Ron et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que Drago en pinçait pour moi. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, à chaque fois que nous nous croisions dans les couloirs, il trébuchait, tombait dans les escaliers ou fonçait dans un mur parce qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'aurai dû me douter que ce n'étais pas un comportement habituel…*_

Elle allait lui répondre mais des Médicomages firent irruption dans la pièce pour récupérer leur patient perdu.

- Enfin, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas bien de vous échapper. Nous vous avons cherché partout ! dit une jeune infirmière.

- Oh, mais regardez-moi ce joli petit lot !

Malefoy siffla pour appuyer ses dires mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre un son disgracieux, accompagné de postillons.

La jeune infirmière, habituée à ce genre de réaction, ne s'en formalisa pas et traîna gentiment Malefoy, hors de la chambre d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, restée seule, repensa à ce que lui avait déclaré Drago. Elle aussi, lors de leur septième année, avait ressenti quelque chose de fort pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler, de peur que Ron et Harry l'apprennent.

_*De toute façon, ce n'est plus de mon âge, pas la peine de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec Drago. Une chose est sûre, il ne serais pas goinfré avec des fruits en plastiques…*_

Sur cette sombre pensée, Hermione finit par se rendormir.

- Pouâ, qu'est-ce que ça sent mauvais les vieux !

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix douce et mélodieuse de sa deuxième petite fille, Elisabeth.

Faisant un petit tour d'horizon, elle aperçut sa fille, Rose, avec ses trois enfants.

- Maman, tu es enfin réveillée. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi lorsqu'un Médicomage m'a prévenue.

- Ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, je pourrais sortir dans un jour ou deux.

Rose sourit et appela ses enfants :

- Les enfants, venez dire bonjours à mamie !

La plus grande, Zoé, âgée de 20 ans, s'approcha d'Hermione et dit :

- Ouais, salut mémé, t'as pas 10 Gallions pour la machine à boissons dehors ?

Hermione sourit et lui montra son sac, sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_*Tiens, t'as raison, va te goinfrer, tu finiras obèse sale morveuse !*_

Elisabeth, 13 ans, s'approcha en lui demandant :

- Dis mamie, quand tu seras morte, j'aurais le droit d'avoir ta maison ? Ça ne devrait plus tarder là, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle avec vénalité.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça silencieusement.

*_C'est ça, rêve toujours, j'ai déjà tout légué à la S.A.L.E. Il n'est pas question que ma maison soit habitée par des morpions dans ton genre, sale gamine stupide !*_

- Bah, et toi Benjamin, tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ta grand-mère, demanda Rose ?

- Non, moi j'veux pas l'approcher, elle pique, dit le petit garçon de 6 ans avec humeur.

Hermione sourit et lui dit qu'elle comprenait tout à fait.

_*Et toi, t'as la morve au nez et t'es moche, sale petit cafard !*_

- Bon, ma chère maman, nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant.

- Oh, déjà, c'est pas grave, je comprends. Je vous remercie de votre visite mes chers petits anges.

_*Enfin, bon débarras ! Qu'elle bande d'idiots ! Je déteste les gamins. Le Médicomage qui les a prévenu va m'entendre, moi qui pensais être débarrassée d'eux pour quelques jours.*_

Trois minutes après le départ de Rose et ses enfants, Harry arriva à son tour.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Pour te remonter le moral, regarde qui je t'amène :

James, Lily, Albus-Severus, Minerva, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Voldy, Lucius, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Rosmerta, Peter, Neville, venez ici dire bonjour à tata 'mione.

Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir mes quinze enfants 'mione.

N'ayant pas la force de supporter tant de bêtise d'un coup, Hermione fit semblant d'être tombée dans un sommeil profond et instantané.

Dépité, Harry et toute sa marmaille repartirent sans un bruit.

*_C'est ça, va faire un seizième gamin au lieu de m'enquiquiner !*_

Bah oui, l'âge, ça rend aigri !

Se rendant compte que sa vie n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, Hermione se sentit triste. Elle avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, et elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire dans sa vie, depuis Poudlard et la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qui pourrait égayer sa vie, y mettre du piment et de l'aventure, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Bien décidée à mettre son plan en action, elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre.

Drago était étendu sur son lit. Il comptait ses orteils pour être sûr de ne pas en avoir perdu quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'à côté.

- Bonsoir beau blond, je rêve de...

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Papaaaa, y a une cinglée dans ma chambre !

- Oups, pardonnez-moi, je me suis trompée de chambre, fit Hermione, confuse.

Après être sortie de la chambre, elle reprit sa respiration et toqua à celle d'en face.

_*Pourvu que ça soit la bonne, après quinze essais, je commence à désespérer !*_

Reprenant sa voix douce et sensuelle, elle ouvrit la porte et déclara :

- Bonsoir beau blond, je rêve de toi depuis toujours, prend-moi, ici, maintenant !

*_Mazette, une femme qui vient de son plein gré, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… bon, c'est pas grave, je vais vivre l'instant présent. Je suis sûr que c'est cette petite infirmière, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil_*, pensa Drago en se frottant les mains.

- Approche ma douce colombe, allume la lumière que je vois ton joli minois.

Hermione, ravie qu'il ne la repousse pas, alluma la lumière et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Ils les ferma, les frotta, les ouvrit puis les referma et les rouvrit à nouveau et dut se rendre à l'évidence : L'infirmière était en fait Granger !

*_Après tout, pourquoi pas ! On dit souvent que les femmes mûres ont plus d'expérience.*_

- Ah, Hermione, j'espérais tellement que tu te rendes enfin compte que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire pour prendre du bon temps !*_

- Drago, je suis si heureuse de voir que tu tiens toujours à moi après tant d'années.

_*Un peu de baratin et je l'aurai mon aventure pimentée mwahaha !*_

Drago sortit de son lit et s'approcha d'Hermione, qui en fit autant. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce et joignirent leurs mains. Après s'être regardés dans le blanc de leur cataracte, ils soupirèrent d'aise.

Pris par une envie soudaine, Drago embrassa fougueusement Hermione mais le choc fit vaciller leur dentiers. Gênés mais amusés, ils entreprirent de se dévêtir. Drago tentait à tout prix de retirer le pull d'Hermione quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il prenait pour de la laine rêche était en fait la peau parcheminée de ride d'Hermione. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et mirent quelques minutes pour s'y installer correctement. Hermione, excitée par la tournure des évènements, passa la main dans les cheveux longs et soyeux de Drago. Elle s'y cramponna avec passion, tandis que Drago s'attaquait à son pantalon. Hermione allait l'aider quand elle remarqua, avec horreur, que ses doigts étaient couverts des cheveux de Drago. Remettant vite ses mains derrière lui, elle en profita pour mettre les cheveux en boule et les camoufler sous son oreiller.

Revenue de son dégoût, elle sourit à Drago et tenta d'ôter son pull de la façon la plus sexy qu'elle put. Malheureusement, elle finit pas s'entortiller dedans et dut réclamer l'aide de Drago. Celui-ci sourit et l'aida volontiers, la pinçant au passage, sans le faire exprès. Après de longues minutes fort épuisantes, ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus, l'un contre l'autre. Drago s'appuya sur ses coudes et se plaça sur Hermione, quand il vit qu'elle grimaçait. Il chercha ce qui pouvait bien la faire réagir comme ça et se rendit compte, que son coude était posé sur un des seins en gant de toilette, qui avait glissé sur le coté.

Confus, il sourit en se décalant légèrement. Hermione, remise de sa douleur, voulut saisir la verge de Drago, pour lui procurer un plaisir intense. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouva qu'un tout petit amas de peau, qui se recroquevillait à son contact. Drago eut comme un sursaut et se leva aussi vite qu'il put, c'est à dire, au bout de trois longues minutes. Il alla dans sa petite salle de bain privée et revint avec le sourire.

- J'avais oublié de prendre ma petite fiole bleue, heureusement, j'en ai toujours avec moi.

Hermione sourit à son tour, quand elle vit que la fiole montrait déjà des résultats plus que satisfaisants.

Ils purent enfin s'aimer, avec passion (et endurance) jusqu'au petit matin.

Hemione et Drago étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, quand une infirmière entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- Mr Malefoy, avez-vous vu Mrs Weasley ?

Hermione s'enfonça dans les draps pour s'extirper à la vue de l'infirmière.

Drago se redressa dignement pour lui répondre qu'il n'était au courant de rien quand une tornade rousse surgit dans la chambre.

- Vous avez retrouvé notre mamie, demanda Elizabeth, prenant l'air affolé de circonstance.

- Malheureusement non, dit l'infirmière, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas tar…

La femme en blouse blanche fut interrompue par un jeune garçon qui montrait quelque chose dépasser du lit.

Tous s'approchèrent de la touffe de cheveux blanche, complètement hirsute qui dépassait des draps, aux côtés de Drago.

- Regarde maman, on dirait les cheveux tout pourris de mamie, dits Zoé qui venait d'arriver, suivie par sa mère.

Benjamin voulant être sûr de ce qu'avançait sa grande sœur, tira un grand coup sur les couvertures.

Tous poussèrent un « Ooohhh », tantôt abasourdis, tantôt écœurés pour les plus jeunes.

- Pouaah, mémé elle est nue avec un monsieur, dit Benjamin en faisant la grimace.

- Nan ! Je savais pas qu'on faisait encore ça à cet âge, dit Zoé pouffant de la situation.

- Mais maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rose affolée. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Hermione se drapa dignement dans la couverture et dans sa fierté. Elle leva le menton et toisa toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

- Non, je n'ai absolument pas honte ! Je suis adulte et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai passé la soirée la plus merveilleuse depuis un sacré bout de temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en serais privée. Benjamin, tu verras que dans un petit moment, toi aussi tu aimeras être nu avec quelqu'un, donc ne fais pas cette grimace qui t'enlaidit plus que nécessaire. Zoé, au lieu de te moquer du fait qu'à l'âge de fossile, on peut ou non faire l'amour, tu ferais mieux de retrouver qui est le père de ton enfant ! fit-elle en désignant le ventre légèrement gonflée de la jeune adulte.

Les deux enfants se mirent à rougir et sortirent discrètement de la chambre.

- Comment ça le père de l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman, ma petite Zoé n'est pas ce genre de fille voyons ! C'est la sénilité s'affola Rose. Infirmière, faite quelque chose, il faut l'interner, regardez, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait et dit.

- Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit, espèce de gourde, dit Hermione en se levant, toujours entourée du drap, alors que Drago se cachait dans son oreiller, mort de rire du règlement de compte qui se jouait dans la pièce.

- Maintenant, sortez tous ! ordonna Hermione, alors que sa fille et l'infirmière les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire.

- Madame Weasley, je voulais vous prévenir que vous étiez autorisée à sortir dès maintenant, dit l'infirmière, avant de refermer la porte.

Hermione se retourna et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, près de Drago.

- Je vais y aller je pense. Je voulais que tu saches que cette nuit était super. Je n'ai absolument rien regretté, et je me suis même rendue compte que je rêvais de coucher avec toi depuis toujours.

Drago l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Hermione se serra brièvement contre lui et se releva, après lui avoir fait un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Arrivée à la porte de la chambre, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'homme qui avait ensoleillé sa vie pour une nuit. Après un dernier sourire, elle sortit définitivement de la chambre.

Drago regarda encore un moment la porte.

*_Ils laissent vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans cet hôpital, je ne sais même pas ce que me voulait cette vieille femme !*_

Drago secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il attrapa la cuisse de poulet qu'il avait cachée sous son matelas et la finit tranquillement, comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Maudite sénilité…

**FIN**

* * *

**EDIT du 29 juin : pour montrer que je continue à lire et apprécier les review laissées par les anonymes (par les autres aussi, ça va de soi^^ mais je peux leur répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des anonymes^^) à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux review anonymes sur mon forum, dans une partie accessible aux invités. Vous trouverez l'adresse exact dans mon profil ;)**


End file.
